


Spider And the Fly

by hanbeone



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun wanted Donghae, he just didn't plan on devouring his soul in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider And the Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Spider and the Fly" by London After Midnight. The lyrics are in italics.

_Empty hearts I can hear them talking_

_I close my eyes and I keep on stalking_

_my love_

_my love..._

 

It wasn’t anything special when Kyuhyun first saw him. A Thursday, lunch hour, cloudy day, in the end of September. Sweater weather. On a crowded sidewalk lined with shops and cafes, cyclers and cars rushing by.

 

Kyuhyun spotted him, a few meters ahead, walking towards him. The male’s head was down, typing on a mobile, wearing glasses with his eyebrows furrowed, tongue peeking out in concentration. A steaming coffee was gripped in his left hand.

 

His head snapped up as he neared closer, catching Kyuhyun’s intense stare, giving a slight smile. And then they passed, the male’s head lowering back to his phone. Kyuhyun spun around, his dark green coat fluttering in a whirlwind around him, and he watched the guy who was dressed in an immaculate suit disappear into a sea of people.

 

Kyuhyun could sense the kindness in his soul, the passion beating in his heart. Kyuhyun could see the friendly colours surrounding him. The male was a gem in the sea of dim flames.

 

And Kyuhyun wanted.

 

The male was lost for now, but Kyuhyun would have him soon.

 

It was the next night that Kyuhyun had gone to him. He had tracked the male, learned about his life.

 

Lee Donghae, 30 years old, a highly in demand event planner and a widower with a 4 year old daughter.

 

Kyuhyun wanted Donghae so badly.

 

_no one's aware of the hunger I feel_

_it's something you or time cannot heal_

_I need someone to help me rise above..._

 

The bedroom window was propped open, curtains fluttering in the wind, low thunder rumbling way off in the distance. A shadowed figure slipped soundlessly inside, unnoticed by the slumbering occupant in the candle lit room.

 

Donghae was dreaming of the stranger from the other day, the young man who was standing, staring at him in the middle of the sidewalk. He’s wandering down a long hallway bathed in a soft red light, sheer curtains billowing out as he passed each doorway. His palms were sticky and when he moved to wipe them on his pajama pants, he came in contact with skin. Strange… he could have sworn he was wearing clothes.

 

The hallway and each room he passed was vacant, a growing excited tension in his gut with each step he took. Approaching the final doorway, the curtain was pushed back to reveal the stranger. He was naked too. And then soft hands were caressing his skin and pulling him into warm arms.

 

“Donghae,” the velvety voice spoke softly into his ear, sending an involuntary shiver through his naked body. There were lips trailing down his neck, teasing.

 

“Please,” the male said, almost begged, “have me.”

 

Donghae gulped, he hadn’t…hadn’t been with a man in long time. 5 years. Not since before his late wife. There was a craving that had been lingering all that time, and now it was being presented to him on a silver platter. Damned if Donghae were to refuse.

 

“Who are-”

 

“Kyuhyun. My name is Kyuhyun.” And it was  accented with a kiss to the corner of Donghae’s mouth.

 

“Kyu...hyun,” Donghae repeated slowly, a slight slur to his words. “Okay. Okay.”

 

Donghae fell back into the softest of cotton sheets and choked on a moan bubbling up his throat as he was immediately engulfed by a wetness. His heartbeat was picking up, breathing shallow from the skilled tongue bringing him to full arousal.

 

Cracking his eyes open had Donghae wholly intoxicated with the sight of Kyuhyun, crimson lips stretched, onyx eyes looking up at him. Just the picture alone could be enough for Donghae to climax, not even touching on the feel of it all.

 

But then Kyuhyun’s body was sidling up him, straddling his tummy and pinning his hands above his head. Kyuhyun lowered his head, expelling warm breaths that tickled Donghae’s face.

 

“Open,” Kyuhyun said but Donghae didn’t understand what he meant and he didn’t have the chance to ask because Kyuhyun was then leading him in a sultry kiss.

 

Maybe it was a dream, maybe it was reality, Donghae thought it felt pretty real though when Kyuhyun wiggled his hips backwards, teasing his cock as it slipped between cheeks. And Donghae bit his lip in anticipation for what was to come.

 

“Come on, Hae,” Kyuhyun purred whilst wriggling, letting go of Donghae’s wrists when Donghae tried to move. The intoxicating male sat up, face leaving from Donghae’s. “Fuck me.”

 

It was like a rope being cut on Donghae stillness and suddenly, he was flipping Kyuhyun onto his back and pushing inside. Donghae panicked for a moment, remembering that he should have used his fingers beforehand. But the panic was dampened at Kyuhyun’s easy acceptance, mewling with pleasure at being filled.

 

Donghae was completely surrounded in tight slickness that had him rocking into Kyuhyun with a steadily increasing urgency. Long legs were wrapped around him, thighs hugging his hips, nails raking down the bare expanse of his back and Donghae was in ecstasy with the wanton moans ripping out of the man beneath him.

 

Donghae grazed his teeth on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, biting hard as he continued thrusting through his orgasm, having sneaked up and taken him by surprise. Collapsing, he gasped into the recesses of Kyuhyun’s mouth.  

 

Donghae was still hard inside the man, he discovered with surprise. He should be satisfied, ready again in at least 10 minutes. Not right after without any breathing room.

 

“Huh,” Donghae groaned when Kyuhyun pushed him off, taking up the straddled position once again. Kyuhyun sunk down, frustratingly slow, his palms spread flat over the hard muscle of Donghae’s chest. Not able to stand the pace, Donghae thrusted his hips up to meet him.

 

“Patience,” Kyuhyun sing-songed and the sweet voice sent a lick of desire searing through Donghae, right down to his curling toes.

Donghae steadied Kyuhyun with his hands on the other’s hips, fingers indenting the supple flesh.

 

“Beautiful,” Kyuhyun had panted, dragging two long fingers in his own cum covering Donghae’s abs, other hand lazily stroking himself. He looked into Donghae’s lust clouded eyes and smiled devilishly.

 

Donghae writhed under his body as Kyuhyun rode him into a heavenly rapture.

 

Early in the morning, Donghae was awakened by his daughter watching cartoons in the living room. His bones ached, muscles lethargic, sweat covered his body and that was definitely dried cum stuck to his belly.

 

So it hadn’t been a dream?

 

He crept into the bathroom to draw a hot bath.

 

_Eternal bliss is something I can show you_

_spread your arms and let my wings enfold you_

_my love..._

 

Kyuhyun was absolutely captured by Donghae, watching the human’s life from the shadows, how the human appeared to be anticipating Kyuhyun’s return. In every dream, on every street, in every mellow bar. Kyuhyun would not keep him waiting long, he was simply a moth drawn to Donghae’s flame.  

 

The next time Kyuhyun went to Donghae, was exactly one week later, and this time he was careful to keep them in the moonlight of Donghae’s tastefully decorated bedroom instead of one from his own creation.

 

A weight settling on Donghae’s thighs and the gentle call of his name, had awoken Donghae from his dream. Kyuhyun was naked, sitting on Donghae, stroking Donghae erect with a perceptible smile turning his lips.

 

Kyuhyun quickly soothed Donghae with a sensual kiss, devouring whatever words the other tried to utter. He shifted down, legs between Donghae’s, and started mouthing at the hard chest.

 

Nimble fingers were teasing Donghae’s nipples, a tongue, grazing teeth, and he arched his back, moaning at the friction he and Kyuhyun created together. Hot skin on hot skin, grinding.

 

Donghae’s hands travelled down Kyuhyun’s back, halting when they came in contact with something fuzzy.

 

“What,” Donghae tried to ask but was cut of by the appendage serpentining around his ankle. A tail. Kyuhyun had a tail. That was not there before. Then Donghae also noticed wings had appeared, protruding from a place on Kyuhyun’s back.

 

“Shh,” Kyuhyun said in his bewitching voice. He gently kissed Donghae, tongue licking the upper lip and Donghae became putty in his hands.

 

“Can...I feel?” Donghae choked, his cock once again inside Kyuhyun. And he pulled himself up, wrapping his arm around Kyuhyun’s waist. The wings resembled those of a bat, fuzzy skin, or membrane- whatever it was called. Tattered around the edges.

 

His touches had Kyuhyun keening and squirming in his lap. Donghae laughed breathlessly, bucking his hips up in a frenzied motion.

 

On the brink of climax, Kyuhyun’s tail coiled around Donghae’s neck, blocking off his passage of air and Donghae came with a world shattering intensity, in a realm beyond earth that Kyuhyun had led him to. He collapsed in a daze, chest heaving, heart stuttering and the tail was caressing the screaming red mark on his neck.

 

Kyuhyun followed after him, joining Donghae in release, feeding off of the orgasmic bliss encompassing them.

 

Donghae felt like he was in a drunken haze for the remainder of the night.

 

_In the darkness shades of crimson rapture_

_the world is ours alone to capture_

_my love..._

 

“Stay,” Donghae requested, his head rested on Kyuhyun’s back, in the space between the two wings that were spread open on the bed. He was practically glued to the length of Kyuhyun’s body, beginning to doze lightly.

 

It’s tempting. Extremely tempting to stay there with Donghae but Kyuhyun shouldn’t. There were all sorts of dangers to be brought upon staying. Dangers that Kyuhyun did not want to explore. Not Donghae. Anyone but Donghae. His soul was too pure.

 

“I can’t,” Kyuhyun answered, mumbling into feathery pillows.

 

“Please,” Donghae pleaded. “It’s been so long since I have held another person besides my daughter while sleeping.” His hand was rubbing one of Kyuhyun’s many sensitive spots, playing unfair.

 

“You don’t know what’s inside,” Kyuhyun hissed, a short burst of rage about what he is, what he does. What would happen to Donghae if Kyuhyun allowed it to go any further.

 

“You’re an angel. What could be so bad?”

 

Kyuhyun laughed, bitterly, yet laughed nonetheless.

 

“You have a pretty twisted sense of what is good. I’m a fucking demon, Hae.”

 

A silence stretched on in which Kyuhyun tried to tame the beast within in him. He was already aching for Donghae in a different way than what he already had.

 

“Just until sunrise,” Donghae said, like he hadn’t heard Kyuhyun’s words at all.

 

Kyuhyun gave up. “Just until morning,” he agreed.

 

Not even a minute later, Donghae was cradling Kyuhyun against his body, pecking his nose with a smile before closing his eyes.

 

And maybe there was no helping Kyuhyun now. He was too far gone. Too deep in Donghae. If only he could have made Donghae understand.

 

_Come over here and let me tell you something_

_nothing ever comes of nothing_

_we pay a price for all our choices made..._

 

It was only 2 months after their first encounter that it happened.

 

Kyuhyun flew into Donghae’s open bedroom window, physically unable to keep away from the human, even though he knew what would occur that night.

 

He awoke Donghae with the usual routine, stripped of clothing and on his bed, ready for their time together, calling his name softly.

 

“Kyuhyunnie,” Donghae slurred sleepily, pulling Kyuhyun down, squishing his cheeks as he kissed him in greeting.

 

Donghae could feel something was off with Kyuhyun, though when he asked, Kyuhyun just shook his head. So Donghae laid Kyuhyun down, spoiling his body and pleasing him in every way that he could, had Kyuhyun gasping as he took him into his mouth, fingers tangling and pulling at his hair as he sucked.

 

It didn’t take long to light the spark of lust, and then Kyuhyun was begging for more, shoving Donghae on his back and straddling with haste. He engulfed Donghae with a heavy sigh, slowly rolling his hips, wanting to drag the moment on forever.

 

Hands danced along his outstretched wings, wracking his body with electric jolts, and he was so hungry, for more. For Donghae.

 

He could hear Donghae’s heart beat clearly, feel every pulse of Donghae’s cock inside him, could tell they were nearing that otherworldly bliss and that there was nothing that could prevent it.

 

“You’re crying,” Donghae panted, watching helplessly as the tears trickled down Kyuhyun’s cheeks. “Am I hurting you?”

 

“N-no,” Kyuhyun gasped. “Open your mind.” And he lent down to kiss Donghae with such a passion.

 

Donghae’s thrusts staggered, feeling a presence enter him in a way like never before. In his mind, his heart, his core. It was strange and magnificent and then he was tipping over the over the edge, a fuzzy coil around his neck blocking his airways. Tighter and tighter until his lungs were screaming and he was releasing into Kyuhyun.

 

Before his world went permanently black, he heard the muffled sob of: “Sorry, my love.”

 

Kyuhyun ripped himself away, crashing into the wall where he fell to ground in convulsions.

 

_come along now and take my hand_

_I'll lead you to a promised land_

_the morning after it may never come again,_

_never be the same..._

 

He didn’t mean too. It’s just who he is.


End file.
